theshadeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrissa
'Chrissa '''was a houseguest on, and is the seventh juror of House of Shade: Season 9. She later returned as a housemate and became the Runner-Up for International House of Shade: UK and later entered as a coach in International House of Shade: Norway. Bio Chrissa, age 25 (secretly 61), describes herself as "lonely" and "fun." Her hobbies including stalking her ex-boyfriend. She has autism, but feels like she'll have no problem handling the game. ''House of Shade: Terror During the team twist during the first week, Chrissa was on the losing team. Chrissa was nominated by Head of Household Lauren for week 4. However, she was saved from nomination by Jacob, who held a Diamond Power of Veto and renominated Chris. Chrissa was later nominated for the second time in week 10 by Head of Household Steffen. Later Jacob and Allison cast their votes, yielding a tie of 1 vote for Chrissa and 1 vote for Corey, this pushed the vote to a tie-breaker, Steffen, the Head of Household, broke that tie and voted to evict Chrissa, making the final vote 2-1, making her the 7th member of the jury. After Jacob and Corey answered the jury's questions, Chrissa voted for Jacob to win the season. Competition History Voting History International House of Shade UK Chrissa entered the house during day 1 as 1 out of 16 original housemates. During week 1 she only received 1 nomination, avoiding eviction. During week 2's face to face nominations, she nominated Andreas and Billy while only receiving nominations from Andreas and Stevie, but once again avoided facing the public vote yet again. During week 3, as per the rule that week that any amount of nominations will cause the housemate to face the public vote, Chrissa received 1 nomination, causing her to face the public vote alongside Andreas, Benjamin, Eric, Jevvon, Josh M., Kendall, Madison, Rhea, Ricky G., Stevie and Taj. During eviction night, she was placed into a group with Jevvon and Stevie, where only one of them would be evicted. She unfortunately was evicted after receiving the 4th most votes to evict, thus joined Ricky, Benjamin and Kendall in being evicted during the quadruple eviction. However it was later revealed that Kendall and Chrissa were actually fake evicted and sent to live together away form the rest of the house in a secret suite. During their time in the secret suite during week 4, Kendall and Chrissa were tasked with making the only nominations that week, each naming off 3 housemates that they wanted to immediately face the public vote. Chrissa used her nominations to make Stevie, Andreas and Jevvon face the block alongside Kendall's nominee's of Chriana, Madison and Josh. After Chriana decided not to use their immunity pass and were later evicted, Kendall and Chrissa re-entered the house. During week 5 Chrissa was named as a replacement after David won the Save/Replace power, allowing David to save himself as well as name his replacement, meaning that Chrissa would face the block alongside Eric, Kendall, Rhea and Taj. Kendall later survived her time facing the public vote. During week 6, the BBUS/CAN week, Chrissa was nominated for eviction alongside Jevvon by the Head of Household of the week Stevie, and after she failed to win the Power of Veto, Chrissa faced the house vote alongside Jevvon, and survived the vote by a vote of 6-2. That following week during the nomination tag, where a housemate would name one person who would face eviction and then choose the next housemate to join them, Chrissa was nominated by David, and got revenge for the week prior, and nominated Stevie to face the public vote, and by the end of the week, Chrissa faced the public vote alongside Andreas, David, Eric, Josh, Madison, Rhea and Stevie, but once again survived the public vote as Madison was evicted. Chrissa managed to avoid being nominated during week 8, the 1st time in 4 weeks that she managed to survive nominations, and managed to escape to week 9, where she however was unable to win either the house or challenge finals pass, and faced the public vote for the double eviction, alongside Andreas, David, Eric, Kendall and Rhea, but like she did before, she managed to survive the eviction, earning herself a spot int the finals. Chrissa was up against Allison, David, Eric, Kendall and Stevie during the final vote, where the public voted for the winner of the season. After managing to receive more votes than 6th placer Kendall, 5th placer Allison, 4th placer David and 3rd placer Eric, Chrissa was sitting in the final 2 for the season against Stevie, with one of them soon to become the winner of the UK series. After a very close race, Stevie was announced the winner of the season and Chrissa was announced the runner-up, only receiving 31.2% of the votes to win as opposed to Stevie's 33% to win. Competition History Nomination History } | style="background:#90DDEE;" | Secret Suite |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5 | | Madison|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6|| | Stevie|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7 | | David|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8 | | Allison | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations|| |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 10 | colspan="2" style="background-color:#C0C0C0;" | No Nominations | style="background-color:#D1E8EF;" | Runner-Up |} International House of Shade: Norway After the original 16 housemates had entered, Chrissa, alongside Duncan, Dom and Nick entered the house as returning coaches. Chrissa went onto draft Carson, Jack, Jenna and Jordan to be part of her team. When Chrissa had to choose one person to nominate from her team, she decided to respect the wishes of Jordan and nominate him for eviction during week 1. Due to having Jordan evicted from the game, Chrissa's team got immunity for the entire portion of Week 2. During the beginning of Week 4, Chrissa and the other coaches decided not to enter the game, and continued on just as coaches. From that point in Week 4, Chrissa's team received most of the nominations and were prime to leave several times, however they managed to hold on and 3 out of the 4 of them made up the final 7, becoming the most intact team at that point but that was soon to change. Devastation Week took 3 housemates out of the game, 2 of which were Jack and Jenna who were on Chrissa's team meaning that by the end, Chrissa only had 1 housemate left in Carson. Unfortunately things did not get better as Carson failed to win a finale pass and fell victim to the last eviction of the season, making Chrissa the only Coach not to have a single member in the final of the series, thus not giving Chrissa a chance to make it to finals. Competition History Nomination History } | – | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 5|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 7|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 8|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9|| | - | style="background:#FFA500;" | Coach |} Category:House of Shade 9 Category:IHOS1 Housemate Category:5th Place